Blood Crossed Lovers
by VampireAngel-Project
Summary: There is a unseen threat in Hellsing that not even Sir Interga knows about, something is unleashed in the basement and even Alucard might not be a match for this evil.But there's one more thing this creature is after Seras can Aluacrd save her in time.AXS
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood Crossed Lovers:**_

_**Chapter 1 My bleeding heart;**_

**It was the fourth night of fighting freaks and their ghoul armies of special opts soldiers reanimed in a town on the outskirts of England called Amberville that had been suspected of being te hideaway of a loose freak a month ago.Seras and unit of less than fifty soldiers had returned with even less, in total only twenty were left alive from the ordeal.Seras wonder idlely if there was anything she could have done to bring more of her soldiers home safe and alive, but that didn't seem to matter anymore****most of the ones she was hoping to bring back were dead now and there was nothing more she could do for them other than to pay her respects and hope that they can now rest in peace.**

**Seras soon after escorting some of the injuried soldiers to the infirmary she quickly made her way to Sir Integra's office to relay her report of the operation and the number of casualties that occured in the mission.Upon entering after a polite knock and an "enter" from Sir Integra Seras continued with her report not at all suprised to see her master in the room, but what caught her off-guard was to see him sitting in a chair that hadn't been there before though she shrugged it off as one of his tricks.**

**Alucard ad sensed Seras's presence before she had entered the Hellsing grounds, but for some odd reason that even Alucard himself couldn't explain he was excited to see her again after her four day mission in Amberville.He had been patiently awaiting her return for again reasons he did not understand though either way he was very pleased to see her.**

**Te No-Life-King though happy to see his child of the night return home and return to him was not pleased to see that again she hadn't brank any of the blod that was supplied to her on her mission.Her figure was much slimmer than usual if that was even possible anymore, her eyes had lost thier spark, and her skin wasn't as radiant as it always was, she was shacking aswell, this didn't make Alucard happy at all.His thougts were disturded when Sir Integra spoke.**

**"Seras,report." She said in a flat tone that left no room for foolishness.**

**Saluting with a respectable "sir" before she continued Seras couldn't stop the feeling that her master was staring straight through her and burning her already damned soul."Sir, the mission was a success and the freak was silenced as will as his ghoul army of eighty special opts soldiers.Unfortunately, thrity of our own soldiers were killed in the battle and being transported here in the next few hours to be given propper graves and honors.Sir." Seras finished with a sigh of relief after exlpain all her report of the mission in one breath.**

**"Um, very well you dismissed." Integra said in the same flat tone as she lit a cigar and inhaled only to exhale a second later while the ripple of smoke from the cigar in her hand swade and made unrecognizable figures in the air.And with that said and done Seras gladly left the office and the uncomfortable atmosphere that her master had created.**

_**Down the Basemnet;**_

**Once reaching her room Seras breathed a sigh of relief again that night, night that was quickly turning to day and the time for her sleep was getting closer by the moment.So she decided to do what was needed before she slept, she walked across the room to her bathroom and the nice hot shower that was calling her name in a happy melody she hummed to herself.**

**As the water reached its desired tempture her slowly removed her clothes never aware of the pair of melten crisom eyes that hungrily stared and carved every dip and curve of her voluptuous body to memory for later possible use.She stepped in slowly and let the water caress her sore muscles and warm the cold dead skin of her flesh, she sighed in bliss as she retrieved her lov spell shampoo and wash cloth along with her love spell bodywash to complete her batheing routine for the night.As she lathered a shadow portal appeared behind her the darkness twisting and turnering like liquid flames the same pair of melten crisom eyes stared out at the young woman who bathed only inches away from it's grasp.**

**As Seras washed away the last bit of bodywash from her body she failed to notice a long masculine arms with slinder fingers and long sharp claws reaching out to grab her from behind.But just as it neared, there was a knock at Seras's door and as quickly as the red eyes had come they disappeared leaving Seras at peace.For now.**

**With a quick turn of the knobs to the shower the water stopped and out walked Seras with a light blue bathrobe on softly shouting, "Just a minute!" As she put on her slippers and walked out of the bathroom, there sitting in one of the chairs with his feet throw on the table, leaning back, no hat, no glasses, and a smile that would make the grim reaper run scared was her master with his eyes closed as if he were asleep.Shocked at how he could so rudely enter someone's room without their consent Seras could stare at her master with bewilderment as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her he said.**

**"Hello Police-Girl." And his smile only got wider as he stood to full hight and walked toward her, calm and cool as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blood Crossed Lovers:**_

_**Chapter 2;**_

_**A Stolen Draculina;**_

"Mmm...Master!What are you doing here?!" Seras said alittle confused as to why her master was in her bedroom, and while she was pretty much nade as well.She watched as he approached not even bothering to grab at the loosely tied bathrobe around her that was quickly coming undone.It was when Alucard gripped the bathrobe and held it in place as he slowly and gently lefted it so that it would slide off her shoulders just enough to show him her beautiful porclain skin.

"Police-Girl you smell wonderful tonight, would you like to go for stall with me?" Alucard's voice was laced with anticipation and something Seras wasn't sure she wanted to find out, just in case.

"Master Alucard, I don't kno-," but she was suddenly interrupted by her master."Oh, come now Police-Girl the night is nearly at an you not walk with me for a short time, hm?" Alucard cooed as tried to persuade Seras into his choose of activity for the few hours of night left."I donna know Master, won't Sir Integra get mad if we leave without telling her?!" Seras paniced, frightened of the consequences this little "liesure walk" could costed her."Ha, that's already been taken care of Police-Girl you have nothing to fear." Alucard lazyly said as he ran his hand over Seras's smoothe shoulder and around her back to let it lay lightly on her shoulder blade.

Seras shivered at his touch and then noticed her master was letting her bathrobe fall further down so that her whole back was exposed and so were te tops of her breasts, she yanked up the clothing quickly while turning her head to side as the trademark show of her embarrassment.Seras had never experienced tis side of her master, but her embarrassment only served to make him quite unhappy and that was even worse than what might have gone down if she had let him continue.

"Very well than Seras if that's how it is, than go on with what remains of your night and I shall do the same." His tone was flat but you could tell he was angry by the slite volume in his statement."Wait Master!You don-" but Alucard had already disappeared, not even the sound of his heavy boots hitting the stone ground were heard.Seras bowed her head in shame feeling like she had just let her master down by not excepting his offer to spend time with him, somethin she wanted very badly after being away from him for four days straight wit no contacted.

"What have I done, I just insulted my Master by hesitating to answer his question right away." Seras whimpered as a new resolution was created in her head."Ah ha! I've got it, I can go down to Master's room and tell him I'm sorry and that I'd love to take a walk wit him.But the problem is what if he's really mad at me and doesn't what anyting to do with after this..." Seras sighed there was no way of knowing how her master would act if she tried to enter his chamber uninvited.But what more could she do, so she decided she'd go and see him.

_**In Alucard's Chamber;**_

Alucard didn't know what it was that caused him to act the way he did with Seras, but what ever had caused it had him on edge.He had this unsettleing feeling that something had been releasted and it wasn't good.Alucard searched his mind for anything that might bring an answer to his question, but nothing came.

Alucard was about ready to retirer to his coffin when there was a small knock at the door."Come in...Police-Girl." Alucard chuckled as the said Police-Girl poked her brilliant blonde head through the thinly opened doorway.Seras soon enough entered completely and shut the door behind her as she approached her master with a regretful expression on her face and head tilted down in a bow.All in all she looked gorgeous to Alucard and not too far off unnoticed by him the melten crisom eyes agreed all too well.

The eyes were unblinking as thy stared at Seras lustfully, intimate thoughts fogged its' mind as she got closer the intensity too much for it to bear any longer it leapt forward arms out streched as it neared its' target.In an instant Seras was thrown over a very wide and strong shoulder that was clad in armor-like-leather and a long silkly mane of sun golden hair was whipping her in the face as if alive.Seras couldn't hear the footsteps of her kidnapper as if he were running on air, but what she could hear was the crashing of her master's large chair back hitting the floor as he quickly tried to follow Seras into the same Black fire-like portal as before.

Alucard pushed his vampiric speed to the limit as he tried desperately to catch up with Seras and the mysterious man making off with her.But it was no use as he neared to grab the man he vanished into the portal, and Alucard was unable to follow.

"Damn it!!!" He cursed."Where did that bastard go!You coward come back and face mmmeeeee!!!" Alucard shouted at the shadows, but there came no answer.

_**Some Unknown Place;**_

Seras felt like she was in a dream, her body felt lighter than air and she had no sense of where she was an nor did she care she never wanted this feeling to end.But just like all good dreams must end so did the feeling too have to end, because something was stroking her leg on the upper thigh very gently.She shot up like she'd been frightened out of a nightmare and soon wished this reality she was in was one.Fore right there mere inches from her face was a man of unearthly beauty and grace and Seras found herself falling for those intense crisom eyes that seem to e drawing her in like a moth to a flame, as the saying goes.

He had long sun golden hair that reached his knees, of coarse his fiery crisom eyes, pale snow white skin, strong built body with taut muscles that showed strongly throw his silk white lace shirt and tight black riding pants(you know the pants that jockies wear) and a beautiful voice that made her want to faint with Romanaiaian accent.

"_Good evening, have you missed me my dear sweet Seras...hm."_ He chuckled at her bewilded face at his mention of her name.

"How do you know my name?And the hell are you?!And where am I?!" Seras began to get fantic as the unnamed man simply stared and smiled with a small "humph" before he answered.

_"My name is Count Cain, but you may call me Cain and only you can.As for how I know you that's my secret to speak upon when I feel the need.And for where you are my dear, you are in my castle in Romanaia and we are in our-my bedroom." _Cain finished hoping Seras hadn't catch his earlier mistake.Luckly she didn't.She was too transfixed by the thought of being all the way in Romanaia to care about the little "our" comment he made.Seras's mind was so confused, and her so lost in thought she failed to notice Cain get up from his spot on the side of the bed and come to sit behind her and wrap his arms around her in a lovers embrace.

"What am I going to do!?How can I get back to Master Alucard and Hellsing without this guy knowing.How, how, how!!!!???" Seras shouted in her mind.

_"My dear Seras what's wrong, are you hungry,sleepy, or are just__ thinking about all the kinky things we can do tonight?" _Cain chuckled as he gazed at Seras's beautiful face.As he watched her his hands began a journey upward to caress her bountiful breasts, he caresses gently so as not to disturb her thoughts just yet he continued a little hard and Seras finally realized what he was doing.

"HEY!!!!GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!!!!" Seras shouted so loud that it bounced off the walls of the enormous castle an echoed through the halls like ghosts agonized moans.

He simply laughed again and stood yanking her up with him, he said in a tone full of sarcasm_, "Do you really think I'm going to leave you a virgin my love?"_ When no answer came he looked back to see a very embarrassed and very angry Seras Victoria.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU ANYTHING, YOU KIDNAPPING BASTARD!!!!" Seras souted again loud enough to resound off the castle walls.

He merely laughed agian but tHis time hard and more loud and haughting."_You may think you belong to Vlad, but you were always mine!" _He said in a sturn voice as he pulled her to a another room that was pitch black and soon exploded into light by a fireplace and candles.

"What are you going to do to me?" Seras said a lot more queiter than before so as not to get Cain angry."_It's not what I'm going to do, it's what we're going to do my sweet innocent lover." _Cain breathed with excitement as thoughts of holding Seras's beautiful naked body close to his as they lay exhausted from a night of raw hardcore sex.He smiled down at her while his eyes became glazed with hot passion for wat he had in store for her.Seras though wasn't all that anxious about this, but if this guy thought she was a easy score than he had another thing coming.And it wouldn't be pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blood Crossed Lovers:**_

_**Chapter 3;**_

_**Run Down;**_

"LET GO OF ME!!!" Seras shouted as she was roughly picked up and carried into the room Cain had brought her to, to do God knows what to her.The room was beautiful the walls were a deep shade of red, black curtains hang from the high ceiling and pooled on the floor that was a dark cherry wood red, and a huge king-size camopy bed with the same colored wood as the floor sat in the center of wall on the right side of the room with dark scarlet and black silk curtains hung off hidden curtain rodes, the bed sheets were a brilliant fire red and made of silk as well, the pillows were large and colored black with golden tassels on the four corners of each one in total Seras counted eight or more but was soon pulled out of her awed daze by Cain when his grip strenghtened and he smiled lustfully down at her.Her fears of what Cain had planned for her grew with every step he took.Cain neared the bed and suddenly dropped her on the soft sheets and proceeded to turn away from her to take off his shirt and boots.

As his back was turned Seras saw this as an opporunity to espace and thus made a run for the door, but that opporunity was soon turned into a bad mistake.The door, the only hope she had of espace was slammed shut and vanished mysteriously.Seras quickly turned around only to see two legs blocking her view, she followed those legs up to a strong muscular chest, and finally to a handsome angelic face surrounded by a beautiful halo of golden hair, only then to look into the intense peicing stare of melten crisom.And though Cain may have looked calm on the outside, Seras could tell he wasn't pleased with her attempt to run.He towered over her and smile gently.

"_I hope you weren't thinking about running away from me, my dear sweet Seras.Because if you were I'd have to hunt you down and when I caught...humph well let me just say you wouldn't want to know my choose of punishment for you." _Cain said as he gazed down at her as she sank to the ground shaking with fear, as her mind screamed at her to run and jump out the open window on the other side of the room.But some reason something told her that if she did she'd die."Please,ppplleasseee..." Seras whimpered as bloody tears began to fall all too willingly.Cain knelt down infront of her to cup her cheek in his large soft hand and wipe away her tears with his thumb.

_"Now, now Seras my love, there's no need for tears.Because tonight will be a night both of us well never forget." _He soothed as he kissed her on the forehead then picked her up and carried her over to the bed, but this time he made sure to lay her down gently.She was too scared to even put up a fight when Cain carried her to the bed and laid her down, she was so frightened that when Cain started to remove her clothes she did not struggle.He had already removed most of his clothes and he was eager to get started on Seras's.As Cain undid the first few buttons to Seras's military uniform he had almost forgotten to remove the rest of his clothes.He haulted in his progress and proceeded to take off his pants and undergermants.But as he turned to stand-up and release his growing erection for the beautiful angel laying on his bed and for the activies that would take place this night, he was so preoccupied that he didn't sense the threat that was coming.

'CRASH!!!!! thud...'was the only sounds heard in the at moment.

Seras had seen yet another opporunity for her espace, but this time she approached this one very different from her first try.Cain had turned his back again and this time she was sure she had a plan to get around him."Should I ty to seductd him?NO, NO, NO!!!!TAT'S THE LAST THING I WANT TO DO!!!!!" Seras shouted in her head.Then somthing catch her.

That's when the shine of the lamp caught her eye, it was square and had thick glass encasing a dark blue marble pipe with graish/blue ripples in it and a white lamp cover.She knew this was her only chance at escape.So with no second thoughts she silently picked up the heavy object and quietly moved toward Cain, she lefted the lamp high above her head and with all the force she could use and slammed it into the back of Cain's head.

Cain fell to the floor with a soft thud and blood slowly pooled around his body, she'd killed him.And as soon as this information was realized, she ran.She jumped out the window and hit the ground before rolling to a stop at the forests' edge.She turned to look at the castle and she had to admit that the castle was beautiful the moon hung full on the horzian and glowed with a eeriely beautiful white light that reflected off the castle's high towers and walls giving it a haughtingly beautiful appearance.

**_In The Dark Forest:_**

Seras's face was covered in sweat and a stream of tears ran down her face as she to ran for her life away from the castle and the dead man who knidnapped her.Seras was running blind she had no idea where she was, but all she wanted to do was get away from Cain's castle.Suddenly she heard a noise behind her, she whipped around only to see a small rabbit looking at her before running away scared.

"Oooohhh, that's just great I've just killed someone and I'm more frightened of a bunny getting me..." Seras sighed as she tried to relax as much as she could before she started running again, and hopefully to a nearby village to find out where she is exactly.But just as she was getting ready to run again she heard a russle in the bushes infont of her, thinking it was only another rabbit on deer she ignored it.She continued on her way, but couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed though she brushed it off as a trick of the mind.Just as she was about to walk on a memory of something her master once told her came to mind.

_**Flashback-**_

"Police-Girl, you must never ignore your instincts they are never wrong.And as a vampire, now your instincts are stronger so don't doudt them when they tell you something.Understand, Police-Girl." Alucard said as he smiled another one of his famous know-it-all smirks.Seras only stared at him in aw, she was so proud to be the flegling of much a wise master.

_**End Flashback**_

Seras was so catch up in remembering her master that she didn't see the figure that was quickly approaching her .And within moments it was right behind her, and she noticed too late.

Seras screamed,"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry every1 for the delay of my next chapter.So I hope you all can forgive me.But even if you don't here is the next chapter.**

_**Chapter 5;**_

_**Mysterious Figure:**_

It had been three days sense Seras had made her escape, and in that time he had developed a plan to get her back weather she liked it or not.He knew of the Wild Geese who were hiding in his lands in a cabin ten or so miles away, he would let them believe that he didn't know but that would only last a short time.

"_Seras will be mine and no hand full of men and a weak, lusty, and foolish vampire boy are going to stand in my way..." _Cain thought as thunder boomed loudly outside his large bedroom window.He slowly got up and walked towarded it putting his fingers on the glass and slowly runnung them down before pulling them away and turning to return to his seat infront of the fireplace.

The fire crackled and hissed as he stared into it with dark crisom eyes lost in thougthts of the sounds that Wild Geese men's bones would make as he tore them apart,and as his dear sweet Seras watched in horror and fear as he destroyed her only hope of escaping him and his unholy love.

He looked away as a sound caught his attention the curtains of his window were blowing softly in the open window beyond them, rising from his chair he walked over and closed them haulting when they were closed and locked.His hand remained on the window lock as he stared at it blankly though his mind well aware of the black figure standing behind him, he began to chuckle as seconds moved by slowly it grow in volume til it echoed off the walls of the silent castle.

"_Well, well, well to what do I owe this gracious visit from you my dear friend?" _Cain said in a smug and amused voice as he turned around to face his visitor.

"You know as well I what I've come for, _my friend." _The dark figure said with unhumored toned.

_"Oh, I'm afraid I don't? I simply thought you came to see me and reminisce about older times, back when you and I were feared by all." _Cain said as he walked pasted the dark figure to take his seat again.

_"Please, come sit, have a drink. I assure you I won't bite." _Cain's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he motion for the seat next to him.The figure walked slowly across the room every footstep boomed and vibrated through the room as he approached and took his seat.As the light of the fire casted over his body his face was revealed though still shadowed with the darkness in the room.

_"Now then, what is it you desire from me." _Cain voiced false curiosity laced heavily in his words.

"Cain do not play the fool with me I have no time to waste with you.Now tell want you have done with her?" The man said in a voice that left no room for arguement.Cain decided he'd play around a little bit just to see how far he could push.

"_What ever could you mean by "her" I have no women in my castle and it has been that way for centuries.You know that." _Cain continued, putting up a front as if he were innocent of any wrong doings.

"Cain!" Yelled the man as his patiences was running out with Cain's innocent act.

"_Now, now there's no reason to get angry.If you want to know where she is then I'll tell you." _Cain closed his eyes slowly picking up the glass of wine that wasn't there before and took a graceful sip before putting it down, lacing his fingers together keeping his eyes closed the whole time and sighed. There was along silence between them before Cain opened his eyes again and they shined with a evil light of their own, he spoke.

_"She's dead."_ He said flatly, he watched as the man's face contorted in both angry and sorrow. Behind his hands he smiled smuggly as his plan fell into place.

"WHAT DID YOU DO CAIN!!!" The man rose from his seat with so much force that the chair was slid across the room and into the wall on the other side.

"_I told you what you wanted to know. She wouldn't give in to my desires so I killed her. If you had only been there she was so sweet and beautiful, how her blood sprayed across the dungeon walls and if you don't believe me allow me to show you proof of her dead."_ Cain said as he began to get up to show the man to the dungeons below.

_**In the Dungeon:**_

Unfortunately, what Cain had said was true for on the walls of a small dungeon was the blood and peices of her clothes. One peice of clothing stood out against the blood stained walls and floor, it was the Hellsing emblem half of it was soaked in blood and the rest remained untouched still the same pale dark yellow and four-squaded checkered black as it always was.

The man knelt down over the small peice of cloth and slowly picked it up and held it to his nose, as he pulled it from his nose his eyes were filled with so much saddness at her lose.He slowly turned this time with hate in his eyes glowing red orbs as he walked pasted Cain. But before he left completely he said this...

"I'll come after you for this, and when I do I suggested you prepare yourself for the most painful dead you can imagine. Do you understand Cain?" The man said as his head turned slightly in his direction awaiting his answer.

"_Hu,hu,hu, let him come I don't fear want I've created." _Cain replied not turning, but admiring the gore on the walls.

"_You can leave now, Pip."_ Cain said as he turned to leave and hualted as he watched Pip fade away.

_"This will be a truely graet pleasure, a truely great pleasure indeed my child..." _Cain began laughing madly, throwing his head backward and laughed even hard as his plan took form and all the peices were nearly in place. Now all he needed was for the Dark King to his appearence.

0 Oh no a cliffy how could I!! Wel I hope you all enjoyed that chapter because there's many more to come, commit and review and tell me how you liked it or not it really doesn't matter.Later


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 6;**_

_**Night of Fear:**_

Seras didn't know what to do now. On one hand she could try and get back to Hellsing, but on the other hand she could stay with Pip and his men and try to destory Cain. If that was even possible at this point. Her hopes and options seemed to dim as she sat outside on the top step of the small porch infront of the cabin.

Thoughts of Hellsing clouded her mind, but the one thought that stood out more strongly from the rest was the thought of her Master. For some unknown reason, she began to remember the "Bloody Tower" event when her Master had fallen desolving into a puddle of thick blood and the only thing that remained that hadn't turned to blood on the ancient stone floors was his head. She had crawled to him even when he had told to escape she refused. Though her body was weak her love for her Master was stronger.She held his head in her arms with such tenderness and care, he had long sense closed his eyes and in this moment she made her decision. She'd stay with him even if he hated her for it.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that Seras failed to notice the dark shadow manifesting behind. As her thoughts slowly melted away along with the hope she wished was real. And so did her chances of escaping this encounter.Hands began to form as long arms strenched out above Seras's head, the hands began their descendant spreading wide and in a sudden burst of speed had lock tightly around her mouth keeping any sound from leaving it.

Se struggled hopelessly in the grasp of her kidnapper as she was thrown over his shoulder and carried off into the night, and God knows where she would end up this night. As she turned her head she was displeased to find out that she could not see the man's face regardless of how well her night vision was.

His head was covered by hood it was thick and the dark green coloring made it easier for him to hide if needed, behind him flowed a long cape it was the same as the hood as she watched it she became entranced by it, The way it beat against itself in the fast passing wind as the stranger ran further and further away from the cabin, yet Seras did't seem to take notice. And then all when black.

It seemed as if seconds had pasted by, but in reality it had been several hours sense her kidnapping. Seras's vision had suddenly returned to her as if she had only blinked for a second or more. As she focused on trying to figure out what had happened to her in the long time she must have been asleep she failed once more to notice the figure standing in the shadows with another darkened figure speaking quietly as they awaited her notice of them.And it didn't take long before sensed the presences of the two figures in the room.

As she slowly turned her head what met her eyes frightened beyond anything she had ever known. As molten crimson stared back into brilliant blue fear over took her and Seras fell unconscious her body still trembled from the ever present nightmare that stood merely four feet away.

_"Thank you for retrieving her for me, I don't know what I would have done if those horrible men had done anything to my dear sweet wife. How can I ever repay you my fine gentleman." _Cain's voice was wispy with false concern as he faced the man that ad returned Seras to his castle.

"Where's no need, I was only helping whose in need just as the Lord intended." The man said a slight Irish accent to his words. A smile was on his face as he bowed and stood back up to look at the man in front of him. He had dark brown hair with pale skin and dark green eyes, the women was also fair skinned, short spiky black hair with bright blue eyes. Tough when she awoke she didn't seem so happy to see her savors, but he guessed that's what happens when your kidnapped anyone would seem frightening.

Much to Cain's delight the man had taken the bait and believed him an ordinary human, he had managed to put a spell over Seras and himself before he hired this man to go and take her back for him, the spell hid their vampiric powers and changed their appearances temporarily.

"Will than if there's nothing left for me here to do I shall be on my way, good evening to ya sir." The man said before he disappeared into the darkness of the castle's front gate.

Cain stayed focused on th spot the man had last been and listened as his footsteps grew quieter with his departure before turning walking back inside as the front gate closed.

_"I'd better keep my eye on that one, he may be more trouble than I first believed."_ Cain thought as he aproached Seras's sleeping body, he gently picked her up and carried her up stairs as the spell wore off. As he looked down he watched as Seras's hair turned from black to brilliant blond again. He held her close breathing in her scent and feeling the softness of her skin knowing all too well that this would be one of the few times he'd get to touch her without having to fight her.

He caressed her slowly not wanting to wake her up and ruin this small moment of secret intimacy between them. But at his slightest touch Seras's eyes shot open. Cain's face contorted into a scowled of rage as she flung herself from his grasp her slight warmth stolen from him as quickly as it appeared.

"Stay away from me!!!" Seras yelled her eyes trembling with the fear and determination to escape once more and this time find a way back to Hellsing and her dearly missed Master.

"_Hmhmhm...Why Seras what makes you think that I can possibly stay away, when it's so hard to resisted that lovely body of your's and that sweet blood running through your veins..." _Cain trailed off as his body began to evaporate into a transparent mist making is features blend together but still b separate.

Seras's eyes widened even more as she looked franticly around the wide staircase hoping to catch a glimpse of him before he snatched her again. But it was already too late, because by the time Seras sensed him his grip around her body tightened to the point of pain. Her eyes slammed shut as she gritted her teeth together to keep the scream inside her chest from busting out. His cold breathe was on her neck as his mouth come up against her ear and his tongue slid out to lick the delicate flesh as he slow stoked the tip from her earlobe, over the shell, and to the very top pulling his tongue back in savoring the sweet and salty taste while closing his eyes to memorize it.

"_Now do you see sweet Seras that you are no match for me. I will always surpass in seed, strength, stamina, and intelligence. But don't take it to heart fore if you join me tonight in bed I might consider letting you visit your Master for an entire week and I shall not interfere. I promise, not only on the condition that you bed with me tonight." _Cain paused as he watched her considered it. On the outside Cain had a patient expression on his face, his eyes unblinking stared at the back of Seras's head as he sensed her discomfort and paranoia at the proposition he proposed.

On the inside Seras was torn between having to sleep in the same bed as this crazed madman and the possibility of SEeing her Master again. She truly did not know what to do, her biggest fear was that if she agreed she might just be agreeing to be intimate with him, but she also worried that if she said 'no' he would imprison her here for all eternity and she'd never see Master Alucard again.

Cain watched in fascination as her emotions played out before like a play. Thoughts began to flood his mind and he was actually hoping she'd say 'yes' to his proposal, but when it came to Seras he just couldn't get her to decide on one thing or the other.

A long moment of silence fell upon them as they stood in the dimly lit hallway. The silence went on until Seras gave a weak sigh slowly shut her eyes and slowly reopening them as she looked at the black marble step she stood on seeming to memorize it to heart, she sighed again. And with a deep frown and eyes full of sorrow and disappointment in herself she bowed her head and allowed the shadows to cover her eyes. With one final sigh Seras attempted defeat.

"What will you do to me?" She questioned knowing she probably didn't want to know though she did.

"_Oh such wonderful things my sweet little white rose." _He purred as he had finally obtained his victory and his prize. Swiftly Cain scooped up Seras carrying her bride-style up the staircase slowly approaching their destination, a pair of huge double-doors greeted them at the top of the staircase it's wood was so dark red that you might have thought it was blood but it only cherry red wood at least that's what Seras hoped it was.

He slowed as he came upon the door, he gently put Seras down making sure she didn't lose her balance by placing one large hand on her right over the junction of her hip and waist as he reached for the long gold wavy handle of the door nob. Seras watched his movements carefully never taking her eyes off him or the door, as he turned the handle slowly and it silently opened so slowly that Seras couldn't stop herself from shutting her eyes quickly expecting chains and shackles to dart from the inside and mercilessly drag her inside to her doom. But as a moment pasted nothing happened and instead of the clinging and scraping of chains, she heard the soft flutter of Cain's cape and the heavy boom of his large riding boots hitting the marble floor as he entered.

She stood there eyes still shut tight as she waited for something to happened, but nothing ever came. She soon heard the sound clothes rustling and one eye peeped open to investigate, she was rewarded with the sight of capeless, shirtless, and soon to be pantless Cain standing beside the bed.

Seras froze she hadn't expected this, and upon farther inspection of the room she noticed it was set in a mood for romance...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry everybody in the next chapter there is going to be twice as much action than this one.So until then later!;P


End file.
